


Bleeding Heart

by impulsewriter



Series: rewrite your history [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Guy Gardner, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full House esque living situation, Gen, Guy Gardner becomes a Dad, Guy Gardner has PTSD, Guy Gardner tries hard, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Hal Jordan, Mentions of Violence, POV Guy Gardner, Post Red Lantern Guy Gardner, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Guy Gardner, Protective Hal Jordan, Tormock Vuldarian war mentions, Trans Guy Gardner, Vuldarian Guy Gardner, attempted slow burn, discussions of power ring spectrum, post Red Lantern War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsewriter/pseuds/impulsewriter
Summary: While heading back to Oa from a mission with Kilowog, Guy Gardner finds a small child. It turns out the child's a Tormock, but Guy can't find it in him to allow the others follow through on the standard practice when stumbling upon a Tormock. It was achild, of course he wouldn't. So he volunteers to prove nurture is stronger than nature.He's in way over his head.
Relationships: Guy Gardner & Alan Scott, Guy Gardner & Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner & John Stewart, Guy Gardner & Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner & Original Child Character(s)
Series: rewrite your history [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043364
Comments: 21
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blinding Sunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556540) by [starbboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbboy/pseuds/starbboy). 



> p l e a s e look closely at the tags. I haven't tagged everything, but there are mentions of other important things in there. No beta, we die like idiots in this household. Now, I had plans for a fic like this for a while, but also did this now because I binge read @starboyisalantern's waiting for it series and finally got down to writing it because I NEED Dad!Guy in my life, alright?

Guy Gardner was a man of many things. The word 'soft' would likely never cross anyone's minds, when thinking about him, but as he stood with the small child before him, looking up at him in fear in their eyes, Guy would hope to god that they could see he was trying hard to portray that very thing. He'd never been 'motherly' – god, he went so far from ever being considered that, that he went and became a man1. Part of him was hoping that he was managing to channel some kind of paternal instinct he didn't even have, as he knelt down to lower his level to the kid's height.

He used to be a _teacher_ – he had to still have that sort of encouraging adult figure thing in him right? _Right_?

“Hey.” He said, hoping his voice was far gentler than it sounded to him. “It's alright, kid. We're here to help, a'ight?”

“Are we even sure it's a kid?” Kilowog grunted.

“They're a kid.” Guy replied, “Look at them.”

The child in question was small – smaller than a Will's two year old daughter, Lian – and had bright red eyes, and dark blue hair. The small thing was also curled up into a ball, and had a thumb in their mouth. For the most part, they looked almost human – _almost_ – but the fact that they were on an _asteroid_ in the middle of Sector 8974 told Guy that they definitely weren't. Their face was also wet, as were their eyes, and Guy knew the little alien had been crying.

The small thing then let out a small warble, in a language that Guy _knew_ was familiar.

Somehow.

“Oh no.” Kilowog complained, and Guy glanced at him.

“What?”

“It's a _Tormock_.” Guy was quiet a moment.

That explained it.

“They're still a _child_ , Kilowog.” He said, narrowing his eyes. “And one I'm willing to protect from the Guardians, if they try that _every Tormock is Evil_ sh- thing.” He cut himself off when he went to swear, and looked back at the child. He smiled at the small thing. “It'll be alright.” Their red eyes widened, and Guy offered his hand. “It's okay.” They slowly stood up, and Kilowog sighed, as it wobbly toddled over to the redhead. Guy took their hand.

“Gardner, we got things to do other than pick up a child murderer.”

“No child starts out evil. They learn those behaviors – those _thoughts_.” Guy said, still smiling at the child. “What do you say, kid? Want to come with us?”

Guy was carrying the kid in his arms, when they got back to Oa to report. John pinched the bridge of his nose, when he saw Guy walk in with a blue haired, red eyed child, though the Guardians definitely were displeased.

Somehow, through sheer indomitable will and a strong sense of compassion, Guy managed to convince the Guardians to allow him to take the child into his own care, and raise them, because children _learned_ their behaviors, through how they were raised, and it took a strong person to break the cycle of violence.

Guy could have proved to just be evil, with his parents raising him, but he also had his grandmother. She nurtured his kindness, and his compassion, in ways that his father had often tried to beat out of him when he was a child.

Guy would prove some nurturing was stronger than others, and he would raise this Tormock child to be kind, and caring.

( _“And if you are wrong?” One of the little blue bastards questioned him. Guy stared that Guardian in the eyes._

_“I'll put them down myself.”_ )

Guy was now in his Sector Home, after an hour of a hesitant medic tended to the child in his care. They had learned the child was a little girl, roughly around a year and a half Earth years old. It made sense, since Guy could see that she was wearing what was essentially a cloth diaper. She was also in a tiny outfit that seemed like it was inappropriate for a child, but Guy wasn't exactly a specialist on Tormock culture, so he didn't know.

He was being given leave time, to raise her, so the two were only on Oa for the night, before he was going home. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do, but hopefully his neighbors wouldn't mind the new addition to the building.

The night passed with little fanfare – she seemed to function as a human toddler would, but she ate the apple sauce John dropped by for her like they were the worst thing in existence.

(Another Green Lantern stopped by with a different kind of mushed food that was common for that species, and she ate that with a bit more gusto.)

“Alright... Let's go home.” Guy said, sighing, as they headed towards the teleporter. She was in his arms, and her head was Guy's shoulder. She buried her face into his neck, when he stepped through the teleporter.

His apartment was... a mess.

Realistically, he knew that before bringing her home.

He just hadn't realized how big of a mess his apartment _was_ , before he was staring at it, with a toddler in his arms.

She warbled again – babbling, according to the medic that had checked her over said – and Guy sighed.

“Yeah, it's a mess, huh?” He asked, and she warbled again. Guy sighed, and checked his bank account.

He had enough for some diapers, and maybe some baby food. Was she even old enough to go directly to baby food? The medic hadn't said anything about that. Tormock were close in species to humans and Vuldarians and Kryptonians, right?

God he was unprepared for this. He grabbed his phone, and texted Hal, just in case.

=0=0=0=Hal

**Guy:** help

**Hal:** I was wondering when you'd ask me for help with the baby alien

**Guy:** I am in way over my head, my apartment's a mess, and I don't even know if she's supposed to be on formula or baby food

**Hal:** how old is she?

**Guy:** a year and a half?

**Hal:** … yeah here, look, call Barry, alright?

**Hal:** [phone number]

**Guy:** thanks?

=0=0=0=

Guy didn't immediately text Barry. He was more than a little nervous, about it, but more importantly, his new charge was starting to fuss.

He'd checked her diaper – clean – and tried feeding her some of the left over food from the night before – she didn't want it – and an hour had passed, and she was now full blown crying, and was in no desire to _stop_.

He looked up, when he heard something vibrating near the door, and saw Barry phasing through the door.

“What-”

“Hal called me about five minutes ago.” Barry explained, “Asked if you called me, because he hadn't heard from you in an hour, and he was worried. I figured I'd come check on you.” A small frown crossed the blond's face, as the little girl cried harder, with Guy's attention off of her.

“Wh- no, no, it's okay, please it's okay, _please stop crying_.” Guy knew he probably sounded terrible, begging her to stop crying, but he didn't know what else to _do_. She had no fever – the ring scan said she was _fine_ – and she wasn't hungry, and her diaper was still, in fact, clean.

So _why was she crying_!?

“Aw, it might be the new surroundings.” Barry said, “Hal said you found her in space?”

“On an asteroid.” Guy said, as he held her close, trying to comfort her. “She literally did not cry _once_ , on Oa, or since Kilowog and I found her, but now she _is_ , and-”

“It's definitely the new place. Oa is different from Earth, right? It's got different atmosphere and all, right?” Barry asked, and Guy nodded.

“A bit, but not that much.” He said.

“But just enough for it to bother a small child who's never been on Earth before.” Barry deduced, “Once she gets used to everything, she'll be fine.” Guy hesitated.

“Should I have not brought her to Earth?” He asked.

“Were you given clearance to?” Barry asked.

“Well, yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have brought her!” Guy said, upset.

“Then I think it's fine.” Barry said, rubbing the back of his neck. “What do you have for her already?” At Guy's blank stare, Barry sighed. “Of course, you brought her back without any kind of preparation.”

“It's not like anyone was willing to _help_ me!” Guy said, upset. “John only brought applesauce for her last night – which she doesn't like – and someone else had enough of a heart to bring something soft from their home world to give her, so thankfully she ate _that_ , but I don't exactly have support from the fucking Corps for this, Barry! John even called me insane for it, and Hal's help was giving me _your_ phone number!”

“Because I have kids, and he's useless with them. Trust me, the twins hate him.” Barry said, an amused look on his face – before he frowned, as he realized something. “Wait, the Corps isn't okay with you taking in a kid?”

“She's a Tormock.” Guy said, as her crying went up an octave. Barry was quiet a moment.

“Oh.” He said, “But... she's a kid?”

“A year and a half, roughly.” Guy confirmed, upset.

“Okay... Okay.” Barry said, clearly trying to not get angry. Which was odd, to Guy. He'd never seen or even _heard of_ the blond man before him getting angry, but it was clear at the moment that he _was_ angry, and trying to not be. “Okay. Here's what we're going do. We're going to call Iris. She's at work, but she'll give us a full list, because quite honestly, she did most of the shopping for Dawn, than I did, because god knows I know just about nothing about daughters, even after having kids for almost two years, and she's about our twins' age. She will give us a list. We will then call Ollie and Hal. They will come over, and then we'll go to the store, and get what she needs.”

“Okay.” Guy's voice cracked a bit, and he was man enough to admit he growing a bit desperate.

=0=0=0=Hal

**Barry:** yeah you're going shopping with us. Iris gave us a list and as the only one that Guy's probably willing to trust without fear around this kid, you have to come

**Hal:** that's fair

=0=0=0=

Oliver came over almost immediately, when Barry called him. Apparently the man was in Baltimore for the weekend, for some business reason, and Barry had known that. With him though, was Roy, who looked bored.

And then immediately horrified, when the teenager saw Guy holding a now quiet toddler. She wasn't done crying – not by any means – but her wails had died down to simply sniffles and whining.

“What happened to her?” The teen asked, baffled.

“She was orphaned and is now on a new planet with what we're assuming is an atmosphere she isn't used to.” Barry said, and Oliver and Roy both winced at that. “Yeah, and the worst part is, Guy's basically in this alone. The Green Lantern Corps won't help him out, not really. John gave him applesauce, and that's about it. Someone else did better, with food she _would_ eat, but other than Hal, not a single person has tried to help.”

“And unfortunately, I'm not exactly thrilled with the child of space facists being in the care of my friend who is part of the species said facists tried to eradicate, but I know him well enough that he's basically a bleeding heart in a leather jacket and combat boots.” Hal said, in the doorway now. “Plus it's a _baby_ , so. Sins of thy parent aren't thy own or whatever.”

“I'm just happy she's stopped crying.” Guy admitted.

“Come on.” Oliver said, “I'll pay for what you need.”

They ended up getting far more than Guy had thought he'd need. According to the two experienced parents of their rag tag group, she needed both formula _and_ baby food, since she didn't have a lot of teeth. The store employee backed that up, saying once they start teething, you can start moving them to baby food, but are generally on both for a while2.

They got a crib, and baby monitor, a stroller – Guy didn't have a car or anything – and plenty of teething rings, bottles, diapers, wipes, and basically far more than Guy would have been able to afford on his own.

(And Oliver consistently made sure that Guy knew he was _happy_ to help him with this, because he was doing something admirable, and _deserved_ to be helped, no strings attached.)

They stopped to get lunch, and Guy felt his heart ache in relief, when the little girl easily latched on to the bottle, and began drinking the formula with no fuss.

“So, what's her name?” Roy asked, tilting his head as he watched Guy feed the little girl. It was less of him feeding her, and more of him holding her, while she fed herself, but it still counted.

“Yeah, what _is_ her name? Hal didn't give me one.” Barry said.

“Because I don't know it.” Hal pointed out, and Guy looked up at them.

“Uh.”

“Oh my god, she doesn't have a _name_!?” Roy cried, and Guy winced.

“It's not like she can talk!” He defended himself.

“So you _give_ her one.” Oliver said, a bit amused.

“You don't have to do it right now.” Hal said, knowing Guy well enough to know he couldn't just think of a name when put on the spot with people staring at him. “Just, before the end of the day, so we can do paperwork for her.” Guy nodded, frowning a bit, as he looked back down at the little girl that was suddenly in his care.

It hadn't quite hit him yet, that he was now a _parent_.

After lunch, Guy carried her as she began to fall asleep in his arms. He felt his heart ache, as he held her, and wondered just how the others could look at her, and deem her a threat to others.

She was a _baby_.

God, Hal was right. He really _was_ a bleeding heart in a leather jacket and combat boots.

And hopefully, he wouldn't fuck anything up for the little girl.

1) As a trans man, I make jokes like this. I was always a man, even when I didn't know it when I was a child. So phrasing like this might seem odd to you all, but it's not me, because this is a joke I've made before to friends/family

2) obviously this depends on the child. My nephew is 2 and a half, and has swollen glands or something in his throat, and needs surgery, so he's mostly on bottle still. From what I know as an uncle who lives in the house with his niblings, it's about when they start teething that parents start experimenting with baby food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets the baby properly, and Guy gives her a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: discussions of shit mental health and lack of caring about one's self (p sure it's part of PTS?). It's a good talk though. ~ Healthy ~ even.
> 
> I've also tried so many names for this baby, but this is literally the only one I can find that fits, regardless of Real Life Origins so we're giving the name a fictional meaning on top of the real one, because I just literally cannot find another that I like enough to fit.

Hal stayed, after the others left. Barry had to get home to Bart and the twins, because Bart had a mission to go on, and Oliver had been called by Dinah, about something, and Roy understandably went with his father. Hal apparently had nothing to do, and so he stayed, and helped Guy get his apartment cleaned up to the point is was safe to set the little girl down, and then helped Guy get everything set up for her.

Guy lived in a one bedroom apartment. That wasn't a big deal – the crib _did_ fit in his room, if only because he didn't have a large bed, but still, it fit. He'd use the baby monitor for when she napped during the day. No big deal.

She enjoyed some baby food more than others, they discovered, but at the end of the day, she demanded her bottle, rather than food (which was normal, Hal said, as he looked at the text from someone).

“Thanks.” Guy said, as they sat on the couch at nine pm, after the kid was asleep in her crib.

“No problem.” Hal said, “And you know John's not protesting this, right? He's _worried_ , that you're going to get hurt, because of what she is.”

“She is a _child_ , first and foremost.” Guy said, “And I am _Vuldarian_ , Hal. I _know_ , what happened. I don't _care_. She is a _child_. A _baby_.”

“And you're already attached.” Hal said, amused, and Guy groaned.

“Please don't.”

“Don't what? Tease you for being such a dad already?” Hal asked, smiling. “It's a good thing. I'd be more worried if you _weren't_ attached, after a solid, what? Twenty four hours?” Guy let out a sigh, at that.

“What if I fuck up?” He asked, after a few minutes of silence. “What if...”

What if he ended up more like his old man than he'd hoped?

“You won't.” Hal said, “You'll be a great dad, Guy. Because you _care_ about people. When I first saw you trying to tame _Dexter_ , I was surprised. And then I found out you helped Will more than once when he was looking for Roy. And then seeing you go up to bat for _Billy_ , and... and then I found out about what, exactly, landed your ass in a coma.” The older man shook his head. “And I wondered... just how is it that you're a Green Lantern, and not part of the Indigo Tribe.”

Guy felt his heart ache, at that one.

“I ain't that compassionate.” He said.

“More than you – and anyone else – truly realizes, though.” Hal said, “You're our bleeding heart, in the Corps. Even Razer was surprised, when he saw you managed to pet Dexter without losing your fingers.” Guy shook his head.

“You just have to show him you're not going to hurt him. Not being terrified of him helps.”

“Guy, you are the one person I know that's not afraid of murder cat.” Hal said, and Guy smiled.

“You staying the night?” He changed the subject with the subtlety of a bulldozer, and Hal laughed quietly.

“Nah, I have to work tomorrow. Carol might kill me if I'm late.” Hal said, “Spooky said the papers are ready, just need a name.”

“You got Spooky to do the paperwork?”

“I was going to have Ollie do it, but he pointed out that Bruce knows the East Coast better than he does, so.” Hal shrugged, “You think of one yet?” Guy was quiet a moment.

“ _Ali_.” He said. It meant various things in various cultures, but Guy had met an old Vuldarian, a couple years back, named Ali. He'd told Guy that it meant _will to live_ , and, quite frankly, this little girl had given Guy a reason to not just live, but to keep coming back to Earth. He didn't have much – he worked as volunteer counselor to a few prisons – including Belle Reve Penitentiary – that held villains and meta humans who used their powers for crimes. He volunteered for it, but he still ended up with money in his bank account after each day he went to the prisons. He usually got double, when it was Belle Reve, and the deposit was always listed as being from _Wayne Enterprises_ , so Guy had a feeling Hal was involved in it, as a way of giving Guy a reason to come back to Earth when he wasn't called to Oa for missions.

Now, though, he had a reason. The little girl – Ali – couldn't go anywhere on her own, and Guy had always told himself, if he had kids, he'd raise them on Earth. She was his reason to come home, not that he'd leave for Oa anytime soon, since he was given leave time to raise her, but after the past few years of struggling to get over a seven year _coma_ (god, relearning how to function on a basic level had been so hard), he'd found it hard to find a reason to actually _live_. He wouldn't kill himself – he was a stubborn bastard, and refused to give his parents the satisfaction of knowing he couldn't survive on his own – but existing and _living_ were often two very different things.

And for the past several years, he'd merely _existed_ , despite trying hard to do more.

But now he had more than just work, and Green Lantern duties.

“You okay?” Hal asked gently, a bit worried.

“Remember when you made me promise to tell you if my mental health was tanking?” Guy asked.

“And you told me it tanked a long time ago, and nothing really helped, yeah, I remember.” Hal replied softly.

“Ali means _will to live_.” He said quietly, and Hal leaned against him.

“No more just existing?” Hal asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

“No. Not... not anymore. I'm going to try again.”

It was a painful admission, and Hal pulled him into a hug.

“ _Good_.”

=0=0=0=

Guy woke up the next morning to crying, and he sat up quickly, blinking rapidly. He saw Ali standing in her crib, wailing her tiny heart out, and Guy felt his ache. He got up, and lifted her into his arms. She clung to him, as she cried, and he carried her out of the room, and then he got her settled in the high chair that was in the kitchen. He gave her the spoon with the rubber like end, and her crying lowered a bit, as she waved the spoon around in curiosity.

As her crying lowered, as her interest in the spoon piqued, Guy worked on making her some baby food mixed with apple sauce, before making her the bottle. Hopefully, she wouldn't need any formula in the morning, but if she denied the baby food, he'd have it ready. Sticking the bottle in the fridge, he grabbed a bib, and wrapped it around her neck gently.

It grabbed her attention, and she looked up, blinking her tiny red eyes, and Guy smiled.

“It's time for breakfast, Ali.” He said, sitting down in a chair at the table with the small kid bowl. Ali immediately dropped the spoon, seeing the food in the bowl. He gave her a spoonful, and Ali made a face, as she let it stay her mouth, as if trying to understand what she was eating. Then again, she _was_ from space, and probably hadn't had this odd concoction before, especially since she hadn't been a fan of the applesauce before.

“Oh, that's a picture perfect face.” Guy turned, finding John leaning against the counter, and he rolled his eyes, turning back to Ali.

“She's learning about Earth food and textures.” He said, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to apologize.” John said, “I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt.”

“She's a _baby_ , John.” Guy said, and John sighed.

“Yeah. She is.” The younger man said, “And Hal chewed me out about it, when I called him the night you brought her home.”

Ali chose then to wave her arms, and smack spoon headed for her mouth, and the food on it was flung not just onto Guy, but across the table, and the floor, and the two adults stared at her, as she started giggling.

Guy's mouth twitched, as John burst into laughter.

“Ali, that wasn't nice.” Guy said, and Ali blew a raspberry.

He was horrified, twenty minutes later, as he cleaned himself up in the bathroom, that John had gotten video of it, and had sent it to the Earth Green Lantern chatroom.

=0=0=0=glowsticks

 **John:** [video; Ali flinging her baby food, and then blowing a raspberry at Guy]

 **Hal:** [image; “You're doing amazing sweetie” meme]

=0=0=0=

Guy left the bathroom, and found that Ali was giggling, sitting in John's arms on the couch, and waving a rattle around that Guy knew for a fact they hadn't bought the other day. He sat down on the floor by John's legs, and Ali looked at him, and gave him a big smile. Guy smiled back at her, and took her tiny hand, kissing it.

“Where'd the noise maker come from?” He asked, still holding a smile for Ali.

“I picked it up yesterday, after I got back from Oa.” John said, as Ali waved it around again. “I figured it'd be a peace offer. I think it worked.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Guy said, “Barry pointedly avoided the noise making toys, and I suddenly realize why.” John laughed, at that.

“She deserves a rattle, Guy.” John said, and Ali let out a warble immediately after, as if punctuating his statement.

“Yeah.” Guy sighed, taking Ali into his arms, and kissing her temple.

“So, Ali, huh?” John asked, “You went with an Arabic male name1?”

“It's also Vuldarian, for any gender.” Guy said, “What's it mean in Arabic?”

“I think it means champion?” John said, scratching his jaw. “It's been a while since I was in the Marines, but I think that's what someone told me when I was in Afghanistan.”

“Mm.” Guy said, and Ali let out another warble, waving the rattle again.

“What's it mean in Vuldarian?”

“ _Will to live_.” Guy admitted, and John huffed.

“Yeah, Hal told me about that last night night.” He told the red head. “You gonna reach out to your family?”

“No.” Guy snorted, “They're trash bags. And that's me being nice.” He hadn't ever really told John the full extent of his history, other than leaving home at eighteen, and being on his on for a long time. Hal knew everything – had, since he and Hal had their heart to heart in twenty eleven, when Hal finally demanded a full answer about why Guy had been missing (a large oversight, on the Guardians' part, on informing Hal about why Guy was no longer on missions during those seven years) – but other than Hal, nobody else _should_ know about his childhood, save for those involved in said childhood.

(Maybe he should open up about it.

Nah.)

“You two gonna be okay?” John asked, “I have to go pick up the girls from school today eventually. Lynn said it's my job to do so when I get back, if I come back on a weekday.” Guy smiled.

“Yeah, we'll be fine. Right Ali?”

“Arughalahabgur.” She warbled, and the two men smiled.

Guy wasn't known to be soft. Not since he was a teacher, back in the day. After everything that had happened – with it feeling like the universe seemed to be trying to take him out – Guy's heart had hardened, over the years, and yeah, he had friends, but he never let them completely in. The only one who'd ever been, was Hal, and even then, he usually snarked, and gave Hal a hard time, which Hal gave right back.

But sitting with Ali, as she giggled and laughed, and waved her shiny new rattle around, Guy had a feeling that, just maybe, his heart wasn't so hard after all.

~0~0~0~

1) it's an Arabic male name that means “high”, “elevated” or “champion” according to wikipedia. According to a DIFFERENT website it means 'noble' in Arabic and is unisex. I did NOT know either thing until now, hence Guy's earlier observation of it being a Vuldarian, and it having many different meanings in different cultures. I've tried so many different names, so I just. I give up, Ali's the best name I've managed to come up with, so we're sticking with it, and we're giving it another meaning that's fictional. I just. I give up. I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel the flames. I'm likely going to strive for updating once a week, but you guys can have chapter 2 now. As a Treat.
> 
> y'all can also catch me on tumblr at impulsewriter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and stuff, and the intro of another character or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter because the original was like. out of nowhere with some stuff and I gotta build up to that, so some parts of the OG chapter will go in later on but like. yeah, that's why I didn't update when I said I would lmao. Enjoy anyways.

Guy and Ali managed to survive the week. Hal had dropped papers off for Ali, on Friday, and she was legally an American citizen. Hal had, also, assured him that he was on leave from the Justice League, since there wasn't a way for him to do his job with that, while also taking care of Ali. He probably _could_ , but he didn't exactly have a stable income. Hal had the reassurance of Carol keeping him on the payroll and on salary, where he got at _least_ $50k a year, if Guy was remembering right1. John had his own damn contracting company2, and made money whether he worked or not (and Lynn tended to take over when he was off world, so John was _fine_ ), but Guy had neither.

His job was volunteering at prisons, especially Belle Reve, and then Wayne Enterprises sending him money for it, despite it being _volunteer_ work. More than once, Guy had left the place stabbed, and now with Ali to care for, he didn't particularly plan on actually going back to that.

So he went with plan B.

“Would it be wrong if I tried to teach again?” Guy asked, on Sunday, and Hal looked up from playing with Ali, as John stopped reading his book. They had come over, to hang out, and 'expose' Ali to them more, and Guy knew his question had come out of nowhere.

“I... don't know why it would be...?” Hal said, confused. “Why do you want to go back to teaching? You said you left to protect your kids.”

“Partially.” Guy admitted, “After I fell into the coma, protecting one of my kids3.”

“Wait.” John said, “You were a _teacher_?”

“... You never told him?” Hal asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly, I thought you told him.” Guy admitted.

“No.” Hal said, laughing. “John, you had- you seriously didn't know Guy was a _teacher_?”

“No!” John cried, “God fuckin'- dammit! What the- _what coma_?!”

“You didn't tell him about the coma!?” Hal cried, and Guy blinked.

“Honestly, I forgot I didn't tell him.” Guy admitted, and Hal let out a strangled noise, as John let out a large sigh.

“Abababababababababablablaha.” Ali said.

“That's right, Ali!” Hal said, grinning. “Your daddy is so forgetful!” Guy hesitated.

“I, uh, I was actually thinking about maybe using the Vuldarian term.” He admitted, “But that's not- I haven't decided. I- teaching. Yes or no?”

“Why do you want to go back to teaching? No judgment, just, curious.” John said, and Guy sighed.

“I don't exactly have a job like you guys do.” Guy reminded, “I _volunteer_ at prisons, as a counselor, and _oddly enough_ , whenever I come back from Belle Reve, there seems to be new money in my account from Wayne Enterprises4.” His tone was flat, as he said it, staring at Hal. Hal winced, at the blatantly accusation.

“In my defense, I didn't ask!” Hal said, “He made that decision _all_ on his own! All I did was say I was worried that you'd starve from not being able to get a stable job, beyond volunteer work as a prison counselor at Belle Reve! Spooky did that _all_ on his own!” Guy sighed, at that.

“Yeah, well, regardless, I'm not going back. I come back stabbed half the time, from the inmates getting mad at my prodding, and I don't want to do that when I have Ali at home to worry about.”

“That's... a fair assessment.” John said, before frowning. “Seriously? Spooky made sure Guy got paid for counseling Belle Reve inmates?” He looked at Guy. “How much you make from that?”

“It depends on how many I talk to, and if I get stabbed or not.” Guy rolled his eyes. “One day in Belle Reve with one inmate spoken to and no stabbings? I got about seven hundred dollars. One day with six inmates and three stabbings, I got four thousand.”

“Fucking better get- jesus christ. He was paying for you to get fucking medical care, you fucking idiot! Did you even-”

“No, because I don't have health insurance.” Guy said, “Which, again, is kind of important. I mean, it wouldn't be great as a teacher, but it's better than nothing, and it'll give Ali some health insurance, too.” Hal and John simply stared at him in horror.

“What the- why don't you have health insurance!?” John shouted.

“Because I don't have an actual _job_!” Guy shouted back. “Or did you miss that fucking part of the conversation!?”

“Oh my god!” John shouted, standing up and stalking away from the living room. Hal let out a small, pained noise.

“Guy... You- you didn't-”

“I told you, I don't exactly have much here, Hal.” Guy said flatly. “I got my health care on Oa because of the fucking laws.”

“You could have _told me_!” Hal said, upset. “I could have talked to Carol and gotten you a job you idiot! You could've gotten fucking health benefits years ago, you idiot!”

“Or me! I could've fucking hired you! I own my own fucking company!” John shouted.

This was far more hard to discuss than Guy thought, when he realized his friends were focusing on the fact that Guy hadn't asked for help before.

And then Guy realized Ali was _crying_ , and he used his ring to bring her to him from Hal, and the other two latched on what was going on.

“Shh, it's okay, Baby Girl.” Guy said softly, hugging her. “Uncle Hal, Uncle John, and I will stop yelling. It's okay...”

“Abahbaffaba!” Ali sobbed, and Guy kissed her head, rocking her gently.

“It's okay... It's okay, I'm here... No more yelling.” He said.

“Daddy's right.” John sighed, sitting next to Guy, and taking her hand. “No more yelling. We're sorry, Princess.” Ali sniffled.

“Apflala?”

“Yeah.” Hal said, scooting closer while still on the floor. “That's right. No more yelling.”

=0=0=0=

The fight left things a bit awkward, but Guy knew his friends would get over it. It wasn't like Guy was able to afford health insurance, and even with the new laws, it was still hard for Guy, and thousands of other Americans. Guy, quite frankly, didn't care that they were mad he didn't ask for help.

He'd had the talk with Hal multiple times, about why he didn't ask for help, and no amount of knowing he can ask for help will just miraculously change his habits. And, yes, he knew there was therapy for that, but Guy couldn't afford that, either.

“Come on, you. Into the bath.” Guy told Ali, setting her into the tub. Ali blinked, and splashed the water, before giggling, and splashing more. He smiled, as he began to wash her hair, and she sobbed, when the water went over her face5.

“Is she okay?” Hal poked his head in, clearly worried, and Guy smiled. The fact that Hal and John were still over, told Guy that their fight was just that, a fight. They still cared – which is why they _fought_ – and hearing Ali cry had brought one of them to check on her.

“She's fine. She doesn't like the water getting in her face.”

“Oh no...” Hal whispered. Guy laughed, at that.

“Yeah.” He said, and Hal hesitated, in the doorway, as Guy finished rinsing Ali's hair of the shampoo.

“I... talked John. If you're willing to move, we can probably find a school that's trying to hire teachers.” Hal said, and Guy looked up, expression softening.

“Baltimore's _home_ , but... I'm pretty sure I almost ran into Mace the other day, so... I'm kind of okay with moving.” He admitted.

“Mace is here?” Hal whispered, horrified. “I thought he was in Virginia?”

“He must've moved back.” Guy said, as he scrubbed Ali gently with a wash cloth. “I mean, I doubt he'll recognize me, but Ali's kind of an attention grabber. I took her to the store the other day, and so many people stopped me to either ask if her hair was natural, or saw her eyes and said I had a demon child, and more than one asked if she was a meta human.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Guy said, “I think it might be good to leave.” Hal nodded.

“We'll start looking. Any specific area you want?”

“East coast, preferably. Or north enough for snow. I want Ali to experience snow.” Guy said, a smile on his face. “I had a blast, as a kid, with snow, even with all the beatings.” Hal smiled.

“Northern states it is.” Hal said, stepping out of the bathroom.

=0=0=0=glowsticks

**Alan:** wait, when the fuck did the shithead get a kid?

**Hal:** oh my god, Alan, it's been like, 4 days

**Guy:** ngl I thought your stupid ass finally kicked the bucket, old man

**Alan:** I'm not old

**John:** I thought 100 years was old?

**Hal:** pretty sure it is

**Guy:** it definitely is

**Alan:** I hate all of you

**Guy:** [video; Ali shrieking with laughter as she waves her hands and splashes the water]

**Alan:** I hate all of you but the small child

**John:** whomst the fucketh are you if you like a KID???

**Alan:** she's giving the shithead more work to do

**Guy:** your husband6 would be ashamed of you being mean to me

**Alan:** my husband called you a lot worse than a shithead

**Guy:** Wow. What the fuck

**Alan:** he said 'you apparently did'

**Guy:** she's adopted from space

**Alan:** I fucking hate you

**Guy:** [heart emoji]

=0=0=0=

Ali was wrapped up in a towel, and she cried because she was _out_ of the bath. Guy should probably see if he could find a way to do more research on Tormock biology, if she liked the water that much. If it was a biological need for Tormocks, he'd need to find a way to get her in water more often than not.

In the meantime, she'd be get regular baths.

By the time she was in bed, Hal and John were tired, and Guy grinned weakly.

“What's wrong? Baby too much for you guys?”

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm apologizing to my sister.” John said, and Hal let out a small noise.

“I'm telling Iris I'm sorry for like, the next a thousand years.” He said, and Guy laughed weakly.

“Yeah, it's hard taking care of a baby.” He said, “I still have to do laundry too. That's now an every day thing I have to do.”

“Wait, shit, your building has a laundromat right?” Hal asked.

“Yep.” Guy said, “That's officially my biggest issues. I _have_ to do laundry every day, because she makes a mess out of _everything_.”

“What do you normally do when we're not here?” John asked.

“I take her with me, and occupy her, while waiting for our stuff to finish.” Guy said, sighing. “I don't wanna do the laundry.”

“I'll do it.” Hal said, not moving.

“Liar.” John said, also not moving.

A knock came on the door, and the three men groaned. Guy forced himself up, and answered the door, finding someone in a mask, aiming a gun.

“... What?” Guy asked.

“Let me in, quietly, and nobody gets hurt.” The person sounded _young_ – like a teenager – and Guy shrugged, and let them in.

“Hal, John, we got a guest.” Guy said.

“Wha- I said.”

“Oh, cool, leave the gun on the table.” Hal said, and John stared at both of them like they were insane.

“What the fuck is wrong with white people!?” John cried.

“Bruh, I from Baltimore7.” Guy said.

“I'm friends with Ollie.” Hal said.

“... Fuckin' crazy ass white people8.” John whispered.

“I- I-” The person was definitely confused, and then Guy took the gun, and tugged it out of their startled hands.

He, Hal, and John were now all suited up.

“So. You wanna stay awhile?” Hal asked, and the person tugged their ski mask off.

It was the teenager from two floors up, looking afraid.

“Please don't arrest me.” She whispered, “My- my dad's sick, and- and- Mom took a- a loan from some- some really shady people and and and-”

“Kid, it's okay. Sit down, and tell us _everything_.” John said, frowning.

As they talked, Ali started crying, and Guy got up, and brought her out for a diaper change, and the teenager – Danielle – looked _horrified_ that she'd tried to rob an apartment with a kid in it.

“I assure you, she's probably gone through worse.” Guy said, as he changed her on the floor of the living room. Once clean, John disposed of the diaper and wipes used, and Guy cuddled with Ali until she fell asleep, before taking her back to his room.

Leaving the room again, he saw that Hal, John, Danielle, and the gun were all gone. He saw a note on the table from John, saying they were meeting with Batman. Guy tossed the note, and then began cleaning up the apartment.

He'd regretfully deal with the laundry tomorrow.

=0=0=0=

1) ngl I got this idea from Niiwasong, and I have no idea if it's canon in some universe or not, but I like it, so I'm doing it as Carol only knows Hal's ID, not the others', so she helps him because she can.

2) John is canonically a former Marine and a carpenter/contractor in some iterations, so I decided to run away with it

3) in several universes, it's stated that Guy was in a 'vehicle collision' or something, but from saving someone from it, and he ended up in a (7 year) coma. Specifically the YJ wiki states that he was in a 7 year coma from a vehicle accident. I touched upon this in the last chapter, with mentions of him relearning how to function after the coma, but this is me blatantly saying I took that canon and made the reason for the collision my own, and also stating that it's important because bruh. I highly doubt Guy walked away from that unscatched, no way this boi is perfectly okay after that shit

4) I have no idea how many people know Batman's ID in YJ canon, but in this one, I'm saying Guy isn't stupid and had a feeling that Bruce Wayne is, at the very least, somehow involved in vigilante-ism, so he's right to assume Hal got involved in Guy getting paid.

5) my nephew LOVES baths. But god forbid he gets water dumped over his head, or it go over his face to rinse anything because then it is just like we committed a crime and he is the victim. It's actually kind of funny, now that we know he's just a dramatic little boy lmao

6) p sure it was Earth 2?? that Alan was canonically Gay with a man he was gonna propose to. I'm keeping that would be fiance dead, and had Alan move on with a ~ mystery ~ man that is also a Grouchy Man lmao

7) I've learned big city people are a different type of people and I respectfully fear them, like I do with some full blown country people from the south. “I'm from Baltimore” is a valid reason bc I met people from Baltimore. I'm only 45 minutes away from there, and just. They crazy.

8) John holds the brain cell and I firmly believe when Guy and Hal do stupid shit, he calls them “Fucking crazy ass white people”, but like, lovingly. I'm white and also call other white people crazy ass white people. And also stupid fucking white people. Like. We dumb. Some of us are crazy dumb. John's turned it into a term of endearment for Hal and Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was the significance of that ending you ask??? well, you'll find out later lmao
> 
> And for anyone going 'he'd have health insurance!', I assure you, my state is fucking stupid with the health insurance. and if Guy's off world during enrollment, he's not gonna get it unless he gets a job that SUPPLIES health insurance. So Guy was off world when enrollment happened, he just doesn't know Hal and John don't know that. And yeah, the USA is just a bunch of baby countries in a trenchcoat pretending to be an Adult Country and it's a mess, I assure you. ~~Besides, he got health care on Oa, it's fine~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy just wanted to do the laundry. He didn't want to go to the meeting. Or to find out there was a new rookie in the GLC stationed in their sector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta we die like Jason in this fuckin' house.  
> Edit (2/5/2021): some minor edits with grammar, spelling, sentence corrections. Chapter 5 is being worked on, life just kicked me in the ass a bit

Guy didn't see Hal or John for a while, after they left with the teenager. He spent the day after then doing laundry, as Ali babbled in her stroller, waving and throwing her rattle. A few neighbors glanced at them, as they all did their laundry, but nobody actually said anything to them.

And then he got the message, to go to the Watchtower, for an emergency meeting. He'd tried to get out of it, but then he learned that even Mal – who was on paternity leave1 – was going to the meeting as well, and Guy just stared at Ali, before he sighed.

At least the dryer had just finished the last load of laundry they'd been waiting on.

=0=0=0=Flash

 **GL3:** gonna be a bit late

 **Flash:** fuck, I can see if Iris can get her?

 **GL3:** no Zeta in Baltimore, and Ali's not coded in anyways, I don't think. She's well behaved anyways so she can just sit in my lap and chew on her toy

 **Flash:** she's not a dog, Guy

 **GL3:** I'm aware, but she's already chewing on it, and how often do your kids chew on things?

 **Flash:** … that's fair.

=0=0=0=

Guy was about ten minutes late, and Ali wasn't thrilled with the all the atmosphere change, but at the moment, it wasn't like it could be helped. Guy didn't know who all actually knew he had a kid to take care of now, and he didn't have a sitter readily on hand.

Seeing as Superman left the meeting room immediately upon hearing Ali sobbing, Guy knew he hadn't been one of the people clued into the reason why Guy was given leave time. He stared, as Guy comforted his daughter, and Guy felt his annoyance grow.

“Take a fuckin' picture if yer gonna stare!” Guy snapped.

Superman backed off immediately, too stunned to respond.

Guy entered the meeting room _after_ Ali had been calmed down, and he was aware of more than a few people staring, as he sat down in a seat.

Hal and John weren't present.

(What did the Guardians call them for now?)

“Wh... what is that?” Rocket asked, baffled, and Guy blinked.

“Pretty sure you should know what this is, since you have one.” Guy said flatly.

“Wait, is this why you're on-”

“Enough.” Wonder Woman said, cutting Zatanna's question off, before the meeting could derail more. “Now...”

The meeting had no definitive reason for why Mal and Guy had to _be_ there2.

Glancing at the current Guardian, Guy could see that Mal was just as unhappy about being there, as he was.

“Alright, we'll keep an eye out, then.” Flash said, nodding.

“I can let Hal and John know, when they get back.” Guy said, and then Ali – blessed baby girl of his who had been good for the _whole_ boring ass meeting – threw her rattle.

Right at Superman.

At least Aquaman found it funny, Guy mused, as the co leader of the Justice League smothered himself, as he laughed.

“Well she's ballsy.” Zatanna said, grinning, and then the rest of the younger heroes lost their ever loving shit, as well, while Flash and Hawkwoman laughed.

Wonder Woman tried to hide her amused smile, while Superman himself chuckled.

“She's definitely got an arm on her.” He said, passing the rattle back to Guy from across the table. Ali reached for it, grunting.

“Abablablapflalala.” Ali babbled, trying to grab it, as Guy kept her from climbing on the table.

“You're not crawling on the table, Ali.” Guy said, and he heard Martian Manhunter let out a soft breath.

“So, where did you get her?” Hawkwoman asked, raising an eyebrow. “She clearly isn't yours biologically.”

“Found her on an asteroid.” Guy stated, and it got deathly quiet.

“Yeah, she's cute.” Flash said, amused. “Ollie, Hal, Roy, and I took them shopping. She was _fascinated_ with the fish.”

“Which reminds me. I need to call someone on Oa.” Guy sighed.

“Why?”

“I think she might like her bath _too_ much, to be inherently normal for normal babies.”

“She's clearly not normal. She's an alien baby.” Zatanna pointed out.

“Will they even, you know. Bother to help?” Flash was frowning, even as he said it. It was clear the speedster wasn't thrilled that he was basically in this blind, without backup from the GLC save for Hal and John.

“... Unlikely.” Guy sighed.

“Uh, why?” Rocket asked, eyes narrowing, even as it clicked to Mal.

“Oh my god, is she- what I think she is?” Mal asked.

“Yep.” Guy said.

“And you- you what? Took her in?”

“It was take her in or let the Guardians enact the standard practice.” Guy said flatly, and most of the group was confused, but Martian Manhunter immediately caught on, and shared a concerned glance with Icon, who frowned.

“So she's a Tormock.” Icon said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“She's a _baby_!” Guy snapped, “And you damn well of all people in this goddamn room, _I_ am the one who should be upset over what her kind did.” Icon's expression shifted from a frown, to a softer expression.

“That... isn't what I... I'm sorry.” Icon said, “I didn't mean it like that.”

“Yes you fuckin' did, 'cause Kilowog fuckin' did too.” Guy said.

“I... don't know my alien lore, what's going on?” Zatanna asked, as Rocket sat tense, next to her.

“What's going on is Guy's doing the _right thing_.” Rocket said, “She's a _baby_.”

“I'm... a little surprised.” Hawkman said, frowning. “That a Vuldarian, of all people, adopted a Tormock.”

“She's a fucking baby, first and foremost.” Mal said, glaring at the Thanagarian.

“I understand that. I'm not saying she shouldn't be given a chance to be raised and cared for, and taught better than what most of her kind is taught.” Hawkman said, “I'm merely surprised it was Guy Gardner, who took her in, when most of his kind was eradicated, by her species.”

“ _Ali_ didn't _do_ anything, and why should I feel the need to blame a child for their parents' failings?” Guy questioned, his tone harsh, and it was quiet in the meeting room.

“He's right.” Aquaman said, “None of you blamed me, for my father. Why blame a literal baby merely because of who her parents are?”

Most of the room winced, at that.

“So, what's the concerning thing, then?” Mal asked, and Guy looked at him.

“What do you mean?”

“You said she liked baths too much. What are you worried about?”

“Ah – I just wanted to see if anyone might know any kind of biological needs for her, beyond the usual. She sobbed because I took her out of the bath, so I don't know if she might actually, you know, need water similar to how an Atlantean would.”

“It's an understanding concern, but Baby Arrow3 cries when we take her out of her baths, as well, so she may just be a child that likes getting baths.” Black Canary said.

“Perhaps, but they _are_ of two different species, so the caution is necessary.” Aquaman stated, a frown on his face. “I would call Oa, just in case, even if she hasn't been getting dried out, like many water born Atlanteans do, when they spend too much time out on land4.”

“Who's doing what now?” They turned, finding Hal and John back, with a young teenager in a Green Lantern suit, eyes wide under their mask in awe.

Guy decided he was going to ignore the teenager in a Green Lantern suit.

(Why was a literal child in possession of a power ring, why was a literal child in possession of a power ring, why was a-)

“We're debating if Ali is just a fan of water, or if Guy should double check with Oa to see if it might be a species thing.” Martian Manhunter replied, “Who's this?”

Oh, right, he probably heard Guy panicking.

“This is Guy's new partner.” John said, tone flat, and Guy stared at his friend.

“Very funny.”

“We're not laughing.” Hal said, frowning and crossing his arms. “He's a teenager, so. Not the worst, since it's not like the Guardians actually had a say in him getting it. Kid just inherited it. Got it two weeks ago and was taken straight to Oa.”

“With no consult from _us_?!” Guy asked, furious.

“Nope, and that's where they messed up, because they went far enough to actively not tell us another human was added to the Corps' roster.” John said, “Which they agreed to _not_ do, since we're the minority in the Corps, save for Kilowog.”

“So why'd you go to Oa?”

“Well after the gun in our face, and you took Ali back to back, the girl had told us about the sketchy bad people.” Hal said.

“Fuckin' white people.” John muttered, and the teenager frowned, confused.

“And?” Guy frowned.

“Warranted a report to Oa.” Hal said, “Where we ran into this kid. So. Kid. Buddy. This is your new partner. Enjoy.”

“Why?” Guy sighed, “Aren't I on leave?”

“You are. Which is why they gave up and put him as _your_ partner.” John replied, “You're on leave, so they put the literal child as the partner of the Green Lantern that's not leaving Earth barring an emergency.”

“Which, why are you here?” Hal asked, frowning.

“Emergency meeting.” Guy said.

“We just ended.” Wonder Woman said, “Well, we did, when Guy's daughter decided she wanted to hit Superman in the face with her rattle.”

Hal and John immediately grinned, as did the teenager.

“I love her already.” The teenager said, and Mal laughed.

“Us too.” Mal said.

“ _Pfffft_!” Ali blew a raspberry, and the entire room smiled.

“Alright, Princess, we're going.” Guy said, and with that, the meeting ended.

They returned to Earth, and the teenager followed Guy into his apartment, looking around in curiosity. His green eyes had thin glasses on his nose, and his black hair was to his shoulders, pulled back into a ponytail to avoid being in his eyes.

“I've never been to Baltimore before.” The teenager said, and Guy snorted.

“It ain't all that great.” He said, “I'm actually thinking about moving.”

“Oh.”

“Why'd you follow me?” Guy asked, as he sat Ali in her play pen, and grabbed two cups for drinking. “Where are your parents?”

“Oh, um. I dunno where my dad is, 'cause they divorced when I was a kid, but Mom died a couple years ago5.” The boy said, “My name's Kyle!”

“A couple years ago? You got a foster family?”

“They... kinda hit me?” Kyle winced, “So I left.”

Whatever deity existed was surely laughing at Guy.

“Alright.” Guy sighed, “Alright. Look. I have to- report this – so you won't get reported as a missing kid and then we _both_ get in trouble, and I get slapped with kidnapping, alright? You won't go back to them.” Kyle didn't say anything, simply nodding, a glum look on his face.

=0=0=0=Hal

 **Guy:** Kyle said his foster family hit him

 **Hal:** who?

 **Guy:** Hal, seriously?

 **Hal:** OH, you mean the rookie.

 **Guy:** [emoji; sigh] yeah, dumbass, I mean the rookie. I have to report it but he can't go back there.

 **Hal:** you want him?

 **Guy:** what?

 **Hal:** you want him? Spooky's asking

 **Guy:** oh my god, I do not have the funds for both when I have no job, you realize this?

 **Hal:** ah...

 **Hal:** proposition. Just. Yes or no, you want Kyle? If not John or I can take him, but he seemed kinda more calm to know he was being given to a Green Lantern that's already a parent

 **Guy:** yeah I'll take him

 **Hal:** ok. Call CPS, say you found a kid that ran from his abusive foster family. Spooky will do the rest to get him to you

 **Guy:** again, no job.

 **Hal:** you will

 **Guy:** uh, fuckin scuse?

 **Guy:** Hal?

=0=0=0=

“Alright, kid, here's the deal.” Guy said, “Someone's going to help me get custody, but until _that_ goes through, I have to take you to CPS.” Kyle frowned.

“Yes'sir...”

Guy called the local CPS office, while Kyle played with Ali. Guy smiled, as he watched Ali giggle and laugh, as Kyle played with her, before he was giving the CPS office his name, and then Kyle's.

The apartment already felt too empty, after they dropped Kyle off to the CPS office6.

Guy hated that Ali was already looking around, while seated in her high chair, as if searching for another person.

“Ah?” She looked at him, and Guy sighed.

“Just for a while, then he's coming back, Ali.”

She started crying.

It hadn't even been five minutes, since they got home, and Ali had already noticed, and was crying over Kyle not being there to play with her.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

At least he got the laundry done.

=0=0=0=

1) nobody says they CAN'T have paternity and maternity leave, so... fuck it. Also the timeline for this is roughly November 2018 ish, but like, canon divergence for most of it because I have not actually watched 80% of Season 3 of YJ, so the major plot points (like... You know. Halo and Geo Force and them) aren't happening as they are in canon. I'm changing it. They are there, existing, just. Not as they do in canon, so. Yeah, that's why the timeline is probably “???” for most of you lol

2) the meeting is literally not important and plays no actual part other than the rest of the League finding out 'oh, he's on leave for a reason, oh he has a BABY????' because nobody can tell me someone wouldn't fuck up and call an emergency meeting that is important, and demand even those on leave to show up for it (even if they don't technically need to be there because it's not Dire Important). Also I want the young League members to do what they're about to do. Off world members (Hal and John and Guy, usually) don't go to those meetings when they're off world because, duh, they're off world, and aren't there.

3) during vigilante things Lian is referred too as Baby Arrow and I propose this to the fandom with great hope along with the thought of Lian in a tiny hero costume for Halloween at a League Costume Party as a tiny Red Arrow.

4) I'm making this a 'depending on their upbringing' thing. Kaldur was (presumably) born and raised in the water, so he'd need to take like, daily long swims/baths, while Orin, born and raised on the surface, doesn't have to do that when on land, because nobody can tell me Atlanteans born in water aren't unaffected by being on the surface for long periods of time, and yet Orin doesn't need water like that, since he was born/raised on land. Fuck the plot holes. I'm giving it flavor.

5) all I really know about Kyle is he becomes a badass, his mom is dead after divorcing his dad, and his age range in most fanfics is anywhere from teenager to young adult so I decided 'fuck it' and now he's a teenager.

6) I actually have no idea how it works I know police tend to be involved but for the sake of this I'm just winging it because it's fiction and fuck how the real world does it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All decisions regarding Kyle are mine and mine alone, save for dead!Mom and ???Dad, and no I shall not be taking criticism.
> 
> (though for literal purposes of I can't figure it out from the dcwikia, is he canonically latinx and/or hispanic or is that just a fanon thing??)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks, no word, and Guy moves across the country with his daughter. Surprises are sprung on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly a transition chapter, ngl, because I realized I couldn't get from point a to point b cleanly, so this had some funny thrown in there to give some more sustenance to it. Some specific details of how the trip went might go into related one shots in the series. Tags are not updated yet, because I'm still unsure how I want this to go.

For the next three weeks, Guy heard nothing about Kyle. A few times, a few cops and social workers came around, with lawyers, and he answered what they asked as honestly as he could (he couldn't exactly announce Kyle was a Green Lantern. He didn't wear a mask, so his identity wasn't entirely secret, but they didn't ask, so he didn't give the information.

Plus, as a rule, he generally didn't trust cops – especially Baltimore cops1.)

On the plus side, he found a new job. Hal had found a posting in a Coast City school, and Guy had done a solid interview, after the school had contacted him. A week ago, he'd been hired, and Hal had offered his apartment until Guy was able to get a place for himself, Ali, and – hopefully – Kyle.

He contacted the agency, saying they were moving, but he _still_ wanted Kyle, and to bring him with them. He was told they'd go over everything2.

That was two weeks ago.

He had packed most of his and Ali's things into a moving truck, with Hal's and John's help, and they had, regrettably, road tripped to Coast City in the truck.

Ali was an _angel_ , all things considered.

“Hapabapfffthlbthla.” Ali babbled, as they stopped in Star City. It was disgustingly late, and they had to stop, so they stopped in Star City, exhausted, and with Oliver offering for them to stay the night, according to Hal.

Guy was just relieved to stay somewhere that wasn't a shitty motel that complained about Ali crying in the middle of the night.

The gate opened, once Hal keyed a number into the number pad, and then drove the truck up the large walk.

Guy, briefly, couldn't help but think _eat the rich_ 3.

John helped him out, and Guy whimpered in pain.

“Bapflabthablapffthh!” Ali babbled again, and the three smiled, as Hal got her carrier unhooked from the truck's 'back' seat4.

“Come on, Princess.” Hal said, as John helped Guy walk to the front door. Oliver let them in almost immediately, with Roy running down the stairs.

With him was a tiny little toddler that Guy hadn't expected to be over.

Hal set Ali's carrier on the floor, and Lian immediately dropped down to her knee, eyes wide, as she stared at the little girl in the carrier.

“Ooooh!” She said, and Ali blinked.

“Ababaflabapapapfffthlala.” Ali babbled, and Lian squealed in delight, giggling.

=0=0=0=Glowsticks

**Hal:** [video; Lian dropped to her knees in front of the baby carrier, and then Ali babbling at her, before Lian squeals and giggles at her]

**Alan:** why you gotta fuckin do this shit to me goddammit

**Guy:** shhh, just accept that your grand baby is cute and funny5

**Alan:** what

**Guy:** do you not want her to be your grand daughter?

**Alan:** fuck you she's my grand baby B(

**John:** well that answers that

=0=0=0=

The night went rather easily. Ali was put into the room that Lian normally slept in when over, in a play pen that Dinah had gotten from where they'd stored it, after Lian outgrew needing it. Beyond that, Guy, Hal, and John had all gotten up at one point in the night from Ali's crying, and found Roy had beaten them to it.

The teenager got flustered and said he heard her through the wall, but Guy knew that wasn't the case. Still, he just smiled, and thanked Roy for helping, before going back to bed, since Ali was content with Roy caring for her.

The next morning, Guy was woken up by tiny hands shaking him, and he opened his eyes to see Lian still in her pajamas, and her eyes wide.

“Ali not bein' nice t' Un'le W'oi, Grampa, or Grammy.” She said, and Guy laughed quietly, as Hal snorted, and John laughed.

“Because her morning is not a time for anyone but Daddy.” John told Lian.

“I'll be there in a second.” Guy told her, and Lian was then running out of the room.

“You okay?” Hal asked, shifting from behind Guy. Guy sighed.

“Yeah.” He said, forcing himself up. He looked over Hal, to look at John. “You good?”

“I'm good.” John said, yawning. “Go save them from the Princess.” Guy laughed quietly, but climbed out of the bed. He left the room, not bothering to change, and made his way down the stairs, to the kitchen.

Ali had been taken out of her pajamas, but it was clear that whoever had tried to change her had given up, and left her in just her diaper. She was wailing her tiny head off, in the high chair that had probably been Lian's.

Dinah was trying to calm her, as Oliver wiped some baby food off of himself, and Roy sat eating, clearly having given up on her quieting down.

“Princess, what is all this noise!?” He asked her, and Ali immediately quieted, staring at him with wet eyes, and a wibbling lower lip. “Oh, you just got woken up by some _mad man_ , huh?”

“Abalababla.” Ali babbled, and Guy gently shooed Dinah away. Dinah got up from the seat, and let Guy sit down. He took a wipe and wiped his daughter's messy face and hands down.

“Oh, I know, it was just _awful_ , huh?”

“Ah!” Ali sobbed, and Guy took her tiny hand in his, and kissed it.

“It's okay. Come on, how about some breakfast, huh?” He asked.

“Have at it.” Oliver said, passing the baby food over, and Guy snorted, seeing it was just straight baby food.

“She's not going to eat this unless it's mixed with some baby apple sauce.” He said, and Dinah passed a container of said apple sauce over. Ali watched Guy closely, as he mixed it, and then opened her mouth, when Guy held a small spoonful out to her.

“Oh.”

“Don't worry, she doesn't like having breakfast from Hal or John, either.” Guy said.

“Yeah, it's Daddy Daughter time.” Hal said, walking in with John. Both men had gotten dressed already, and Guy was sure their overnight bags had been repacked already.

“Ahhh.” Guy said, and Ali opened her mouth.

“Aahhh!” She copied, and Dinah laughed.

“Oh, she's definitely adorable.” She said, smiling, as Lian came running in, now dressed.

She did not match whatsoever, her shirt was on backwards, and her shoes were on the wrong feet. Guy grinned, as Oliver laughed.

“Lian, come here.” He said, “Your shirt is backwards.”

“Oh.” Lian said, walking over to Oliver.

“Your shoes are on the wrong feet too!” Roy said, overplaying it.

How often did Roy actually babysit?

“Oopsy.” Lian giggled, and the adults chuckled, as Hal lifted her up.

“I'll help, what'cha think?” Hal asked.

“Yeah!” Lian cried, and they grinned.

“Where's Will?” John asked, amused, as Ali sneezed.

“He had to travel out of town for something.” Dinah said, “Artemis had a mission, as well, and Jim's sick, so we said we'd watch Lian, when she kept begging for Roy to babysit her.”

“Well, can you blame her?” John asked, amused. “He was up with Ali the whole night.” The two parents paused, at that.

“He was? You were?” Oliver asked Roy, who looked embarrassed.

“Maybe...” He muttered.

“Why?” Dinah asked, concerned. Roy shrugged.

“Wanted to see what the fuss was.” He said, “Kaldur's been tellin' us all how great the new Green Lantern baby is, so.” He shrugged.

It was a lie, and not even a good one.

“Roy-”

“Uh uh.” Guy cut Oliver off. Oliver frowned.

“He's right.” Dinah said, “Roy doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to.”

“Ahhh!” Ali flung her hands to slap the spoon, but Guy pulled it away before she could.

“No no.” He said, “No mess.”

“Ah!”Ali shouted, before giggling, waving her hands around. “Ah ah ah ah ah!”

“This is new.” Hal said, grinning.

“Oh, yeah.” Guy said, laughing. “I think she picked up on our _ah ah_ when saying no.”

“Just a little.” John laughed.

=0=0=0=

Guy was relieved, when they pulled up to Hal's apartment building.

Except he realized quickly it wasn't an apartment building.

How long did he _sleep_?

“Where are we?” Guy asked, confused, and Hal hesitated, as John smiled. “Hal?”

“I, uh... I bought a house.” Hal said, and Guy sat up a bit straighter.

“You what? When?”

“Uh... Two... weeks ago...?”

“Two weeks... Hal...?”

“I uh. I talked to John about it, and uh...”

“All three of us are staying there. With Kyle and Ali.” John said, and Guy was quiet a moment.

“We are?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” John said, “It needs some work, but I can do that easily. You need help, with a teenager and a baby, and working as a teacher. I have my own company. I can move it wherever I need to move it, and I can work from home. Three working adults in one house with two kids is just easier than all of us spread across the country, with you taking care of two kids on your own, in a small apartment. This was just. The smartest solution to the problem. All of us in one house.”

“... Thank you.” Guy whispered.

“It'll be good for all of us.” John said, “Come on, let's show you and Ali the house.”

Ali let out an excited squeal, when she saw that Kyle was already in the house, grinning, with Will, Artemis, and Jim standing with him, having clearly been painting _something_ , since all four of them were covered in dry paint. Hal and John, however, stared in surprise, just like Guy, when they saw the group of four.

“Ghhhh! Ahhh! Abalapaplapabababa!” Ali cried, reaching for Kyle, and the teenager grinned and took her the baby carrier.

“Hi, Ali!” He said, hugging her. “I missed you too!”

Ali immediately slammed her forehead into his mouth.

For his credit, Kyle simply laughed, and kissed her head.

=0=0=0=

1) Guy's from Baltimore, and his father AND his brother were (are, in Mace's case) Baltimore cops, and his father was abusive so... I wouldn't trust the cops either, no matter how long ago the abusive bastard retired so... yeah, he don't trust cops in general, but especially his hometown's police force lmao

2) again, I have no idea how this shit works, so for the sake of this is ~ Fiction ~ we're winging it

3) listen, billionaire. Good man or not, inherited wealth or not. Someone from Guy's background is gonna say 'eat the fuckin rich' at least once, even if on good terms with the person like. Seriously.

4) some trucks have two rows of seats? I know box trucks don't usually, but for the sake of this, fuck it, they do now.

5) Guy's got 0 parents he gives a shit about, so he decided Alan's going to be his daughter's grandfather and this is totally normal now so fuckin FIGHT ME because Barry made Jay the twins' grandfather in this too and y'all can pry this shit from my cold dead hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note about Roy and babysitting: this will be explored later. It's not entirely important to the main plot, but it's more of a sub plot that makes the fic a bit more zesty.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments fuel the flames, and you can catch me at impulsewriter over on tumblr, too


End file.
